Wish
Wish is one of the protagonists of The Wizards of Once. She is a Warrior girl and the seventh daughter of the Queen of Warriors, Sychorax. She is a Great Enchanter. She has an enchanted spoon, and she has an eyepatch on her eye. At one point in the story it comes off and you will find out what is under!!! Biography Wish is Queen Sychorax's seventh daughter and a Warrior by birth, but given her small stature and one useable eye she is not the ideal fighter her mother hoped for in a child. She also has magic. Physical Appearance "Warrior princesses, of course, ought to be impressively tall and absolutely terrifying, like Wish's mother, Queen Sychorax. But Wish was neither scary or large." —''The Wizards of Once'', page 50 Unlike her mother and, presumably, her siblings, Wish is not intimidating in stature. Instead, she is small and skinny in build. Her hair has a wispy texture, as if she was electrocuted. She wears a black patch over her right eye, which is a Magic Eye. It is larger than her left eye, and marked by a deep scratch. The skin around her right eye is heavily bruised. It is said to be "a colour that no one had ever seen before", and is described as being "both warm and cold at the same time, a colour that reminded you of volcanoes, of thunderstorms, of electricity, of POWER". Caliburn deduces that her right eye is "the colour of Magic-that-works-on-iron". Personality and Traits "I like you, I know you mean well, but let's face it, the reason you haven't got any friends is, you're a bit weird, and weird doesn't go down well in Warrior fort. You need to try and be more normal." —Bodkin to Wish Wish is an unconventional Warrior. It is said she is lonely, and does not fit in. Wish is kind; when her pet spoon ran away, she tried to console it like one might an animal — by stroking it and making soothing noises. She is also quite protective, most notably of her spoon. She was against the idea of removing the spoon's magic from it, despite Bodkin claiming it would be a painless process, and would not release it into the wild. Wish does not think very highly of herself. At one point, she described herself as ordinary. However, she is not content with being mundane. Wish wanted to keep the Enchanted Sword for a while under the pretense it was hers so she could feel special. Unlike other Warriors, Wish does not mind Magic. It is clear she does not understand her mother's apparent hatred of it. Her logic is that some Magic being bad does not equate to all Magic being so. She has a curious nature; she frequently questions the Warriors' view towards Magic, much to Bodkin's distress. Abilities and Skills "That's impossible... what are you saying? You're saying that I can die and come back to life?" —Wish to Xar and Caliburn * [[Magic Eye|'Magic Eye']]: Very few Wizards are born with a Magic Eye. It grants one very potent Magic, but at the expense of being difficult to control. Often, it will belong to an enchanter with more than one life. Wish's Magic Eye is unlike any other Magic in that it is able to work on Iron. * Magic-That-Works-On-Iron: Wish possesses an extremely rare form of magic in the form of Magic-That-Works-On-Iron, which does exactly what it sounds like it does. The Kingwitch wants this magic so that he and his Witches can destroy the Warriors. Wish's Magic is what gave the Enchanted Spoon life. "What we have just witnessed is one of the most extraordinary sights in the entire universe: that of a Great Enchanter regenerating themselves." —Caliburn after Wish's first regeneration * Regeneration: Being a Great Enchanter, Wish has more than one life. When she loses one, she is able to regenerate herself. When she does this, her body will reform entirely if damaged. Possessions "That pet of yours is a SPOON!" —Bodkin upon discovering the true nature of Wish's pet * Eyepatch: A black patch Wish wears over her Magic Eye. It is necessary as Magic Eyes are very powerful Magic and hard to control, but it is unknown why Wish was wearing it before she knew she had a Magic Eye. * 'Enchanted Spoon: '''A large, iron dinner spoon that was enchanted into being alive. As Magic enchanted objects are banned from the Warrior fort, Wish is forbidden from owning it. However, she is quite attached to it, treating it like a pet. Relationships Family Queen Sychorax ''"But ''you have willfully and inexplicably decided to go in an entirely different direction! I'm not sure why you think it's a good idea to look so ODD... so lopsided... so..."'' —Queen Sychorax to Wish after asking why she can't be more like her sisters Sisters All powerful, traditional warrior girls who do their mother proud. Friends Bodkin Her bodyguard and staunch ally, who has stayed by her through the most harrowing adventures. Xar The boy who kidnapped, then befriended her. A terrible flake, and very aggravating, but good hearted and cares about her. Spoon Spoon. The best spoon. Appearances * ''The Wizards of Once'' * ''Twice Magic'''' '' * Knock Three Times'' '' Trivia * Category:Warriors Category:Great Enchanters